Puppy
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick brings something home from work. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Puppy

"Jackie, are the kids asleep?" Nick asked her once she had answered the phone one night.

"Yeah, why?" She responded.

"Because I'm bringing something home to show you, and I don't want them to see it, and please don't get mad."

"Nicholas if you bring home another woman I swear things are going to hit the fan." She quipped jokingly.

He laughed.

"Rest assured it's not another woman." He told her.

"I'll see you in just a bit." He told her and then hung up.

Jackie heard the key rattle in the front door about twenty minutes later.

He walked in holding a box.

He gently set the box down and lifted out an adorable puppy. He handed it to her and it licked her face. It sure was cute. It was then she noticed the little pup had tags on its collar. The name Jasper was printed on it along with a phone number.

"Nicky, this puppy clearly has an owner so why did you bring him home?" She asked.

"He had an owner, but she was a murder vic a couple nights ago and now that her case is solved this little guy is up for adoption, we've had him at the lab ever since his owner was killed and I've got to be honest Jacks, we've kind of bonded, Greggo took him to the vet to get him checked out and he's current on all of his shots, his owner kept very good care of him, it appeared that he was quite pampered, here watch this." He told her as he sat down next to Jackie on the couch.

"Jasper, come here boy." The puppy immediately scampered over to him and laid down on his lap.

"See he loves me, what do you say, can we keep him?" Nick asked, sounding like an excited little boy.

Jackie looked at the puppy again.

"Hey he's a German shepherd isn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah, the vet said that that's what he believes he is, although he can't confirm if he's a purebred or not. Why do you ask?"

"Well when I was a little girl, like really little, younger than Jasmine, my mom had a German shepherd and absolutely loved her, I don't remember too much about her because she died when I was really young but I know my mom loved her. She's always wanted another one but for whatever reason she's never gotten one, she was just telling me the other day that she'd love to get another dog, can we see if she and my dad wants him. They'll obviously take great care of him and they kind of like you so I'm sure they'll let you come over and see him any time you want." She added with a playful smirk.

He laughed.

"Not to mention I'm sure the kids will beg us to take them to see him all the time." She added.

"Yeah, we can do that." He agreed.

"And if they don't want him we can keep him." She told him.

He smiled at her.

"Thanks Jacks." He said.

Nick handed the puppy back over to Jackie and went and got an old blanket and laid the blanket in the box to make a makeshift bed for the pup for the night. Then he went and got Dolly's spare food and water bowl and filled them with dog food and water and laid them in the box as well so the puppy could have some food and water during the night. He finally put Jasper in there.

The next day the kids got to meet the puppy and they loved him. Jackie tried to explain to the kids that it was probably going to be their grandma and grandpa's puppy and they were coming over to get him, but it was a surprise so they were not to tell them about it until their grandma and grandpa saw the puppy.

The kids seemed confused except for Jasmine who declared that she was moving to her grandparent's house just so she could see the puppy everyday.

Jackie then called her parents and told them to come over because they had a surprise for them.

When they got to Nick and Jackie's house Nick pulled the puppy out of the box.

"I know how much you love German shepherds and this little guy is orphaned, his mommy was a murder victim a couple days ago and I thought you might like him. He's a sweetheart. His name is Jasper." Jackie told them.

"He's precious." Jackie's mom gushed as she took the puppy from Nick.

The puppy wagged his tail frantically and licked her face.

"So you'll take him?" Jackie asked.

"Are you kidding? I'd love too, I've been wanting to get a German shepherd puppy for quite some time now and if this little guy needs a home I'll gladly take him. Thank you."

"Ok great, that will be one thousand dollars please." Nick quipped.

"Sure Nicky, you get that by, oh I don't know, never." Jackie's mom replied and everyone laughed.

"Gammy me want to pet him." Jasmine said.

"Me too." All the other kids said.

"Alright." She said as she got down on her haunches so they could all pet the puppy.

The kids all squealed. Baby Hundley even petted him, with Jackie's help of course.

Dolly looked on, seemingly unconcerned, occasionally lifting her head to see what all the racket was about.

Jackie's parents sat and had some coffee so the kids could play with the puppy a while longer.

After they left Nick smiled to himself, things had worked out well, Jasper found a new home and his mother in law was thrilled, he couldn't ask for anymore than that!

The End!


End file.
